


Like Father, Like son

by Pelwrath



Series: Vampires are only Human [1]
Category: Erotica - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, Erotica, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character, vampire, widower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelwrath/pseuds/Pelwrath
Summary: Shelia loses a bet and is set up by her big sis, with Max, who has secrets of his own.





	

**Like Father, Like Son**

 

Aribella heard the crying when she reached the door.

“Shelia, open up. Tell me what's wrong.”

The door opened, Sheila stood there, tears still rolling down her checks. She went to her bed, now littered with torn pictures, and a school jacket, the victim of a pair of scissors.

“So, I love what you've done with your room, sis. Modern tantrum. You should see about minoring in Interior Decorating. What happened?”

“That mother fucker, Darrel, that's what, Ari.”

Ari sat on the bed. “Please continue.”

“Darrel got arrested for attempting to buy cocaine and possession of oxy with intent to sell...with his girlfriend.”

“Oh, I see.”

“No, you don't, he called me to see if I would bail him out. When I got there, they asked me if I wanted to bail out his girlfriend, seeing as I was his sister. What the hell am I going to do, Ari?”

“Well you'll get over it and being single again will make your weekends rather interesting, I'd say.”

“Yeah, well maybe but our dance is in two weeks, who can I ask now?”

“Would you trust your big sis?”

“With what, finding me a date?”

“Sort of and I'll give you a chance to do it on your own.”

“Okay, what then?”

“If I get a better grade on Tuesday's test, I'll give you a choice of two guys to pick for a double date with me and Kevin. If you get a better grade, you're on your own.”

“What if he's ugly?”

“Really, Shelia, I'm your big sis, you might not like him, but he won't be ugly.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Next Wednesday, they were in Ari's room.

“Okay, as I did get the better score..”

“It was only by one point.”

“So? Here are the two choices I promised. This Saturday is my birthday and Kevin is taking me out for dinner. You and whoever you chose will double with us.”

“Okay, let me read about them and then I'll choose.”

“No way little sister. You'd be able to choose if you won, you didn't. You get to pick one envelope. There name, picture, dorm room, phone number and other information is in each envelope. You get to pick one for Saturday night. Oh, Kevin knows and has agreed to it.”

“Okay, what will you tell me about them?”

“They don't have girlfriends, don't use drugs, have at least a 3.0 GPA, are sophomores and are in a fraternity, they're both cute and one is twenty-two or three. He’s a transfer student.”

“Okay, Let’s see what you think I'd like. Envelope number 2, please.”

She opened it and dumped the contents on the bed.

“Uh, there's just one problem, Ari, he's white.”

“If I remember, when you pledged and were asked what you wanted in a husband, black wasn't on the list. If you don't like him after Saturday's date, you don't have to ask him to the dance, but I won't let him being white be the reason, understand. Oh, he's Kevin's little brother in the fraternity.”

“So, you already know him.”

“Yes, a little. He’s been polite to me and friendly. Smart, not shy but maybe a bit introverted.”

“Okay, I'll give this Max Ivano a chance and you’re right, he isn't ugly.”

The four got together at the student union the next night, for a few beers and for Sheila and Max to meet.

 

_Max is cute and then some I'm 5'5” so I'd make him about 5'9”. Brown hair, red-tinted beard, like that Star Trek guy. An education major, History and Italian. Aribella was right, Saturday night might be a good time._

“Max, I hear that you’re a transfer student,” Sheila asked.

“Yes, from Venice. I’m half Italian, half American.”

“How did you end up here and why?”

“My dad said I’d been wasting my time for too long at home. I showed no purpose. He told me to pick a college in America and go. Meet new people and you’ll be away from your element. So, as long as I get a 3.6, he’s happy. If I may, what are you here for, Shelia?”

“I’m on the gymnastics team, a cheerleader and an art major.”

“Well, my mom would you being an art major and the rest sounds like you’d be busy.”

“She’s into art?”

“She’s an art teacher in Venice and she’s responsible for my American half. My parents met while she was in college.”

Ari asked, “If you’re Italian, why are you majoring in Italian and how old are you?”

“Two reasons, it’s a great way to help my GPA and I’ll earn an ATA Certification. I’ll be twenty-three in two months.”

They spent about ninety minutes, talking, laughing and having a god time.

As they walked back to the sorority house, Max held Sheila’s hand.

“I've got a History test in the morning, and some studying to do. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Shelia. Hope you're able to go out to dinner Saturday night,” as he leaned over and kissed her.

_A surprise but a nice one._

Back in Shelia's room, “So, what do you think of Max?”

“Okay, you were right, he’s nice looking, dresses okay and he’s polite. It was the first meeting, so being nice and polite, though good was expected, just like the kiss was unexpected but acceptable and nice.

I thought he knew I was going to be with you guys on Saturday?”

“I asked Kevin to let him know you might not be able to; are you?”

“Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it.”

_Yes, I am, the kiss showed me he's interested and so am I, more than I thought I would be._

“Good, I’ll tell Kevin and you can tell Max, you have his number.”

“I’ll call tomorrow.”

 

 

“So, what did you think of Shelia? I think you liked her.”

I do. She was different. She talked **to** me. Yeah, nice looking but we had a conversation. She asked about me and school, not me and back home. Thanks for you and Ari for not telling her about my past and my parents.”

“That’s your option Max, not mine and yes I know about that and your dad being rich is out there, I don’t think Sheila knows. Now, Ari gave me a few signals that Shelia liked you and it was obvious we all had a good time. Now, I have a question to ask you? Would you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what do you need, Kevin, you are my big.”

“I haven’t asked Ari yet but, would you be my best man?”

“No shit! Of course, I will. You’re crazy, but I love ya and I’ll be glad to. Now, let’s go have something to drink, I have a few bottles and this is an excellent reason for one of them.”

 

 

She called Max’s number, he answered “Pronto.”

“Max?”

“Oh, Sheila, I’m sorry, that’s how they answer the phone in Italy. What’s up?”

“Max I figured I’d let you know that I’m looking forward to being your date on Saturday.”

“That’s great, so am I. How about on Friday, we catch a movie and then order pizza at my place?”

_Why not, take some of the mystery away from Saturday.”_

“Sounds good, when?”

“I'll get you at your dorm about six-thirty.”

“I'll be ready.” _I sure hope you are Max._

Shelia was had been ready for about a half hour. she’s chosen jeans and a light blue shirt, her lace push up bra, doing its job.

_I haven't been nervous before a date in a while and well, it’s refreshing._

A knock at the door. “Coming,” as she moved to open it. Max was there.

Linen jacket, light blue polo shirt, unbuttoned, sunglasses, blue jeans and leather shoes.

_Well, looks like envelope 2 was a winner_

Shelia made the move to kiss. Her tongue just brushing his lips, which opened to the invitation, their tongues, seeking their counterparts out, as their arms, enveloped each other.

Max broke the kiss, saying. “We do have a movie to go to, don't we?”

“Of course.” She grabbed her purse and they left. There were too many at the movie for her to do more than hold hands and lean her head on his shoulder. She was surprised when Max moved a hand to her leg and slowly and lightly, caressed the inside of her thigh.

_Well, that sure feels good and no reason why I can't return the favor._ Max turned his head to her and kissed her forehead. She looked up and they kissed again.

“Max lets watch the movie, other things later.”

“Okay,”

She rested her head on his shoulder.

After the movie, they returned to Max's room, he had a single.

_Not bad at all. A rug, couch, TV, fridge, and stereo. He has his bed on a raised, carpeted platform._

“What do you like on your pizza?”

“I like black olives and not fond of sausage.”

“Got it...Yes, I'd like to order a medium pie with extra cheese, pepperoni, and black olives. I have an account, Max Ivano. Okay, forty minutes, thanks.”

The pizza arrived and Max brought out some beer and sat at the pillowed end of the couch, Shelia next to him. They ate and watched TV. Max adjusted to leaning against the pillow, one leg on the couch, Shelia leaned with her back against his chest.

“Now, about watching something else,” as she rolled over and began kissing his neck, moving to his face, as her hand moved to stroke his growing manhood.

She felt his hands begin to massage her breasts as his tongue danced with hers, between repeated kisses. _Nice hard cock Max, definitely will deserve some inspection. Should I tell him?”_

_S_ he move back to his neck as her hands began pulling his shirt out from his pants when he whispered in her ear,

“I've got an idea, are you up for it.”

“You're not the only one with an idea. However, it depends on if it's legal?”

“Shelia, anything worth doing in life, is either illegal, immoral or fattening. In this case, I think that only the immoral applies.”

“Sure, I'm up for it and it seems that so are you. I've never done it with a white guy before, what about you?'

Max kissed her a few times, “That makes two of us, I've never done it with a white guy either.”

Shelia laughed, then playfully punched him in the arm. “That's not what I meant and you damn well know it.”

“Owe.” as Max rubbed his arm. “True, before I met you, I've never had the opportunity to date a black girl. As for my idea. I'd like to do something and at the same time, delay our first time to tomorrow night, if that's okay with you.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes. Kevin told me that since the dinner date is about an hour away and we’d be drinking, he arranged for two rooms. As for now, keeping the details in the dark, a whole lot of foreplay with you. Then you'd have your turn with me.”

“Okay Max, talk to me,” as Shelia continued running her fingers over his dick.

“I'd undress you, then we lay back down on the couch, just like earlier and I'd spend time devoting the attention of my hands, tongue, and lips to exploring and tantalizing your intriguingly rather sexy body.”

“But your clothes would still be on. Where's my fun?”

“When I'm finished then it's your turn to do similar to me.”

“But no fucking until tomorrow night?”

“I'd like it that way, the anticipation will be very interesting, for both of us.”

“What if I decided that's what I wanted to do when it was my turn?”

“It's very hard to rape the willing.”

“Okay, I promise to do my best to wait until tomorrow night, what now?”

“Stand up and I'll start undressing you.”

Once they were standing, Max started kissing her neck, his tongue swirling it's way to her ear and then back to Shelia's lips, while his hands were massaging her breasts.

He then began pulling her shirt up. She raised her arms as he lifted the shirt up and off.

“That's a very sexy bra and two almost perfect tits.”

“Almost?”

Her arms draped onto his shoulders and encompassed his neck, as his tongue darted into and out of her mouth. The hooks proved no impediment and fell to the floor when his hands reached under it and caressed her tits and squeezed her nipples. Shelia moaned with pleasure.

_This is different, so tantalizingly enjoyable, I’m beginning to catch fire and get wet._

“They’re the second best I’ve seen, touched and will place in my mouth, so far in my life.”

 

She had goosebumps down her arms when Max's tongue and kisses meandered down her neck to her tits. He flicked his wet tongue over a nipple, sucking in air, just before he enveloped it along with some breast, his tongue teasingly flicking her nipple and the skin around it.

“Oh, Max, this is fucking great, which is exactly what I want you to do to me.”

“On Saturday night, right.”

“Okay, yes.”

One hand moved down to her thigh's, where it began caressing her pussy, through her pants. She felt the snap release of her jeans and Max's hand sliding to find her wet womanhood, her hips moving to his touch.

“Oh, Max, that's so good! Finger fuck my cunt.”

“I will, Shelia, but when I want to. Now, I'm going to see if your taste in panties matches that of bra's.”

Max went down on his knees, her tight jeans required the use of both hands. He slowly pulled them down, kissing her stomach and thighs.

“Oh fuck, Max that feels great,” Shelia gasped, her hips gyrating toward his face.

Her soaked panties, evoked a “Smells as beautiful as you look, Shelia,” Max used his teeth to pull the panties off, then his hands and mouth began their trek back up her body. Upon reaching her face his hands gripped each side, his tongue leaped into her waiting and inviting mouth. Max pulled away laying back on the couch.

Shelia looking at his crotch _That bulge in his pants is oh so desirable._

Extending his hand to her, Shelia took it and laid down like earlier but her head was now on his shoulder. His hands began tantalizing her tits and nipples. His lips and tongue were making enticing trips around her ear. She began moving her hips against his hard penis.

“That feels pretty good.”

His legs went inside of her legs and wrapped around them pulling them apart. One of his hands began a crawling motion toward her pussy. However, it was diverted by her clit. His fingers rubbing, touching and squeezing it.

“”That's fucking great Max. Fuck my pussy.”

Max began slowly inserting a finger into her wet love canal, then a fast push in and he pulled it out. He switched hands, the wet hand now teasing the other tits and nipple, while the other hand began its exploration of her womanhood. She felt her passion begin to rise, goosebumps running down her back. She turned her face to his and they kissed, her tongue tracing his lips, then diving into his mouth. She felt her clit, being teased and her pussy began flushing more of her juice, she felt it leaking from her snatch. Her body felt like it was on fire.

“Fuck me, Max, fuck me hard.”

Then she felt his finger move into her pussy and then a second finger, in and out, the other hand stopped rubbing her clit and then it joined the first hand, one finger, then second, her orgasm was building as she now had four fingers, two from each hand, moving inside her vagina.

“Oh god, I'm coming, Max, if you value your life, don't stop. Oh yes, oh yes.”

Her body tightened, her hips arched, her pussy, squeezed his fingers as hard as she could, savoring the orgasm, that took over her body. She came and came all over Max's fingers and he just kept them moving and moved one to rub her clit, as her body slowly recovered from her all-enveloping orgasm.

“Max that was as intense an orgasm and I've never had one like that, the way you did it. Now it's my turn to return the favor.”

“I'm so glad you enjoyed that so much because I sure did and from my perspective, it's not your turn...yet. I've still got something I want to do, but I'll spend a little time just caressing your lovely body.”

_That was a very enjoyable orgasm. His hands, fingers, and lips are relaxing._

“That's enjoyable Max, I could melt into your arms.”

“That would be something I'd appreciate.” His fingers were lightly dancing and tracing along her body. He started licking her ear and humming. Her body stretched, “Nice,” she rolled onto her side, her hands grabbed his face, her mouth quickly found his tongue thrusting into his mouth.

“Well then Shelia, time for my next idea,” he reached behind and removed the pillow. Then he sat up and rolled at the same time.

“Now, adjust up so your shoulders are above the couch arm and lean back.”

“Sounds kinky, but interesting.”

“I hope so, I've been thinking of going down on you all day.”

“Really?”  
“Yes, your one very beautiful lady and you feel and smell so great. I'd like you to tell me what you do, don't or would like me to do, while I'm down there.”

They were looking at each other, her eyes drawn to his and she felt his contentment and sincerity.

_He makes me feel so sexy and desirable. Part of me thought he was just doing this for Kevin, but he really likes and enjoys being with me._

“Sure, Pierre Cousteau, dive away and explore.”

Max took one leg and started kissing it from the ankle, working his way up with soft slow kisses and light nips. Reaching her thighs, he then began kissing around her groin, but his hand started swirling around her clit.

“That does feel good and it's making me wet, again.”

“How true, now lean back a little.”

Shelia did this knowing it would push her pussy toward his beautiful tongue. His fingers spread her swollen lips apart for his tongue to lick up and then around the pylon twice, before going back down.

“Oh, God Max, suck it.”

“I will, soon.”

He started driving his stiff tongue into her love canal, moving it in around as her wetness began coming out.

“That's tasty, Shelia,” his hands now grabbed her hips, actually slowing her gyrations down. Her hands grabbed his head, pulling it into her pussy.

“I feel it coming..”

“How many licks does it take to get to the center of an orgasm?” Vince shifted to be sideways to her. His lips, latched onto her clit, pulling it, while his tongue flicked it fast then his lips let go.

One hand was stroking her thigh, the other massaging her tits and squeezing her super hard nipples. He latched onto her engorged clit with his lips and flicked his tongue all around and over it. His hand brushing her pussy and thighs.

“That's great Max, you’re a woman’s dream and I'm going to come,” she gasped, her hips moving faster.

“I want you inside of me, now.”

She gasped as two fingers started their journey into her her pussy, then stopped and began slowly moving in a circle. His tongue evoking gasps, her hands grabbed his head, forcing it hard, onto her clit, his fingers, quickly moved the rest of the way into her pussy, as her orgasm came in waves. Max didn't stop until she had.

He softly kissed his way up her body, getting back on the couch and laying next to her.

“Shelia, you are a remarkably great tasting lady. I really enjoyed doing this to you and you seemed to enjoy it as well.”

“Seemed to? The only reason I'm not going to try and fuck your dick off tonight is I'll do it tomorrow. Now, let me relax for a little, then it's my turn, right?”

“Absolutely.”

Twenty minutes or so passed, before Shelia got up from the couch.

“Stand up, dear, it's my turn,” as she held her hand out to him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips brushing his, her tongue lightly dragging across his lips.

She broke the kiss, her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants.

“Put your arms up in the air,” Max did as asked. Shelia pulled the shirt up and over his head.

_Max's body isn't that bad at all, some hair, decent shape._

“Mm-mm, not a bodybuilder but sweet enough to be enjoyable,” her mouth went to his nipple and she blew on it then kissed it and licked it. Her hands began exploring his stomach and sides, while she kissed his shoulders and ran her leg up against his cock.

“So, you like bodybuilders, I could start working out.”

“I like guys who are nicely formed, bodybuilders are just an example and from what I’ve seen, you don’t need to, you’re a rather fine looking guy. Now, I'm going to enjoy unwrapping that hard on you have. I hope it will be as impressive as what was above the waist.”

He mouth had reached his ear and she swirled it around his ear lobe while blowing in his ear.

Max's moan of pleasure was her reminder to start rubbing his manhood with one hand as the other pulled his head to hers, her tongue probing into his open and inviting mouth. Then her hand moved from his hard-on to his belt, which Shelia unbuckled, unsnapped and unzipped easily. Her hand then resumed squeezing and rubbing his pleasantly larger than expected bulging penis.

“Oh, he's leaking already, we can't let you have an accident now can we?”

“That feels very good, Sheila.”

“I'm glad you like it, now for those boxer-briefs, they are in the way,” Sheila pulled them down and off while sitting on the couch and was now able to see Max's hard and glistening shaft.

“My first sight of white meat and I'm very happy with what I'm seeing. Now, lay down, I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I plan on doing.”

Max did and Sheila leaned over, her head stopping just above his hard, quivering manhood. Her mouth open and her tongue slowly came out but stopped just before touching. She blew hot air on his penis. One hand played with his ball sack, while the other began tracing the underside of his cock.

Max moved his hips and he gasped. One of her hands made the 'okay sign' around the base of his cock. She started going up and down slowly. She let some saliva drip from her mouth onto his dick.

“That's a very nice looking piece of manhood, I'll find out how it tastes a little later.” She brought her other hand to the head of his wet shaft and started tracing around it and sticking her fingertips, into the slit, evoking some pre-cum along with an “Oh god, Shelia, that's great,” Max's hips gyrating to her ministrations. She stopped to look at him. _He's so different than Darrel and almost every other guy. Is that why I like him?_

“Shelia, don't stop, what you were doing was fantastic.”

“I'm thinking about my next step. “

A seductive and devilish smile grew on her face. She lowered her head and started blowing, her lips like she was whistling. She saw his dick begin to get softer. His breathing slowed to match.

“Okay, now comes our first.”

“First?”

“Think dear, it's not a hard one to figure.”

“Oh, our first blow job. Thank you.”

Shelia tilted her head while looking at his eyes. _Interesting reply. No other guy has ever thanked me before I gave them head._

Her head moved to his now semi-hard package one had cupped and played with his balls, the other began playing with his thigh, before moving to his ass. Her lips placed light kisses on his manhood, which twitched and started to grow. Her tongue licked up its length and when it reached the glans, her lips enveloped the tip, her tongue flicking over it.

“I love that, it feels so sexy,” Max whispered.

“I'm glad, now stop interrupting me while I'm eating.”

Her mouth returned to his cock, slurping and moving, slowly down the length of his steel hard shaft.

_Seven inches maybe a little more. His pre-cum is a little sweet and salty, he's so turned on._

One of her hands began circling his ass and started to work toward his hole. Max stopped playing with her hair and making those sexy noises.

_OMG! He's never had that done. We'll talk later._ She pulled that hand away, bringing it to his cock. She pulled her mouth off his cock and used her hands, one swirling around the tip, the other going up the underside of his dick, from the tip to his balls. His gasps and soft moans resumed.

“Oh, some more leaking cum,” her mouth lowered onto the tip and sucked it off, she felt his beautiful shaft, twitch when that happened.

“I'm going to come.”

“You think so?”

Her mouth and hands started working together, squeezing his sack of marbles, looking for that pressure point, while her other hand, again made the okay sign, tightly wrapped around his cock and was moving in symmetry with her mouth, for at least ten minutes.

Max's pleasurable moans were turning her on, she started going faster. Multiple trips on his cock before she felt his body take control.

“Oh yes I'm coming, I'm coming.”

A short time later, his manhood exploded in her mouth, five or six nice eruptions and Shelia kept sucking, even after Max had stopped emptying himself into her hungry and expecting mouth.

Shelia let his penis, plop out of her mouth. She ran her tongue around her lips.

“That was impressively tasty.”

She slinked up his body and they kissed, her tongue slipping into his mouth to dance with his. Their arms enveloped each other for several minutes before they broke their lip lock.

“That was memorable, Shelia, you are an awesome lover.”

“Thanks, Max, you're no slouch either, besides I still owe you one more, after what you did to me.”

“If you insist, who am I to say no,” his lips, dragging over hers, his tongue acting like a paint brush, going up, down and sideways.”

Shelia, leaned back, turning on her side, her arms pulling Max close. Once sideways her hands started to tease his growing manhood. Max's hands were moving all over her back and spine, yet he kept his groin pulled a little back allowing her hand's easy access to his penis.

One of her hands was lightly pulling on his balls, one at a time, while the other held the tip of his dick between her middle and ring fingers, her thumb rubbing all over, under the tip and the slit.

“Shelia that feels very good.”

“Your family jewels are a cum factory, dear, I enjoy how my fingers feel rubbing over your hard slick dick.”

His mouth enveloped hers, sucking her tongue into his and his lips, clamped down on it, Max hummed.

“I'm getting close.”

“I know, you're horny, hard and now it's time to fuck my tits. You lie down, not on the couch, the bed or floor, your choice.”

Max laid on the floor, placing a pillow under his head. Shelia straddled his knees, then leaned forward, warping his package, letting saliva drip onto it.

“I want you and that very nice cock of yours to enjoy this, dear. I also want you to give me a pearl necklace we'll both be proud of.”

His dick was aroused as she started going up and down it with her 38C's. When her tits were down, her tongue would flicker the tip of his cock.

“That fantastic!”

“I'm feeling it also, your hard dick, so slippery and tantalizing,”

She kept doing this for minutes watching his face, enjoying the pleasurable expressions it conveyed to her.

“I'm coming,” Max said. Sheila raised her head so that her neck was over his love machine when it erupted, sending six nice streams of come onto her neck and upper chest. She kept squeezing his penis with her tits, milking all she could from it.

She laid down next to him.

 

She was surprised when he took a finger and started moving his man juice around onto her nipples while kissing her, and tracing her lips with his tongue. He then licked the finger he'd been using to spread it around.

_I've never seen any guy do that!_

“That's the first time I saw a guy do that.”

“Did you like seeing me do it?”

“Not sure, well sort of,” as she took that same finger and sucked it deep into her mouth.

“Sheila, if you want to stay the night, you're welcome to and yes, in bed.”

“Hm, a sexy and tempting offer, but I have to do a few things early tomorrow, so I'll let then be our first time in bed. Max, based on the time we've spent and tonight, I will say, I like you and would you like to be my date for our sorority formal, the Saturday after?”

“I’d be honored to Shelia. Where is it?”

“A hotel near the Cleveland Airport. The one with the big indoor water park.”

“I know that one.”

They rolled toward each other and kissed their arms pulling each other as close as possible. Shelia left about a half hour later.

On Saturday, Kevin and Max played some indoor tennis and got some lunch.

“So, you and Shelia had a date last night. Did it go well?”

“It went very well. Shelia is a very nice girl...young lady. Smart, attractive and sexy. I’m attracted to her, she did ask me to be her date next Saturday at their formal.”

“That’s great Max, I’m glad that you seem to have found someone.”

Max had time to kill before the dinner date/ proposal. He called Shelia to see what she was up to.

“Hello, Max, what’s up?”

“Just had lunch with Kevin and decided to give you a call. I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Not at all, just a few over making plans for the dance next week.”

“Oh, so that’s what I agreed to go to.”

“Yes, you did. We’re figuring out how many rooms to book for the event.”

“How many are going?”

“Looks like thirty rooms, that way we’ll get a discount. They’ll be $90 and with an early Saturday check-in and late Sunday check out.”

“That includes a Jacuzzi, right?”

“Oh, funny guy, no Jacuzzi.”

“Oh well, we’ll have to make due.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage. You do have a swimsuit.”

“Two, one for public pools and one for the more private kind.”

“Really? I look forward to seeing both. Dear, got to get back to the meeting, call me later for plans.”

“Will do.”

Next, Max called a hotel in Cleveland.

“Front desk, Mandy speaking, how can I help you.”

“My name is Max Ivano. Please get me the manager.”

“He’s busy right now, if you can let me know the issue, perhaps I can take care of it.”

“Okay, Mandy. There will be about thirty rooms being booked by the Lambda Alpha Omicron sorority later today. I’d like each of those rooms to receive a fruit basket and a free breakfast on Sunday. One of the rooms, whichever is claimed by Sheila Masters, when she registers, is to be upgraded to suite number 305 and have an early Friday check-in. I’d like any charges billed to the following account Sigma-one-three-five-Omega-five-thresh-one-seven.”

He heard the clicking of a keyboard before Mandy returned. “Sir, I’ve called for the hotel manager for his authorization.”

“Thanks.”

 

Shortly a male voice came on.”Mr. Ivano, I’m so sorry for the delay. Are you booking a party?”

“I’m Zephrin’s son, Max and I’ve account access. No, let them pay whatever has been agreed to. I do want those fruit baskets and free breakfast as compliments of the hotel. They aren’t to know it was paid for.”

“Of course sir, if I may have the verbal verification code, to finalize the order.”

“Vampyre-Polidori”

“All has been approved, Mr. Ivano. I hope they all have a great time next week.”

“I’m sure we will.”

 

 

VENICE, ITALY

“That’s most interesting,” said Brielle.

“What’s most interesting, a student's artwork,” asked Zephrin.

“No, dear, our son has just charged about three thousand dollars to our account at the hotel in Cleveland and booked room 305. How romantic.”

“Probably for his fraternity for a party.”

“I don’t think so unless the Lambda Alpha Omicron sorority has drastically changed it’s membership requirements.”

‘What’s so romantic about a hotel room?”

“Dear, romance just isn't in your blood, is it. That’s the room we had back in the day.”

“Oh, now why would he do that?”

Brielle only sighed.

 

 

 

Kevin and Max were in formal suits and Max had provided them each with a corsage, to give to Aribella and Shelia.

“Not too nervous are you, Kevin?”

“What if she says no?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Yeah, I’m sure of why I’m asking and her response. Besides, have you ever seen a Youtube video of the girl saying no?”

“Can’t say that I have but who would post one if she did?”

“Good point.”

They picked up the girls and went to dinner. A four-star restaurant with a dance floor and live band.

After dinner, they ordered dessert, when it came, Kevin was all smiles. Aribella had ordered Key Lime pie, her favorite, Shelia had chocolate cream, Max ordered apple pie a la mode and Kevin also with Key Lime.

On her second bite, Ari said “Oh my God! What the hell... a ring”

as Kevin moved to her side and kneeled next to her, and Shelia had her phone out, recording.

“That’s right Ari, would you spend the rest of your life with me, as my friend, my support, my wife and my lover?”

She was barely able to speak, as Kevin took the ring from the piece of pie.

“Yes, yes, Oh Kevin yes I will.”

Kevin placed the ring on her finger and she jumped into his arms as all in the place cheered and clapped.

Shelia was the first to hug her and get a look at the ring. Then the waitress, who’d brought a bottle of champagne. Then the two girls disappeared.

“Kevin, if they’re not back in two hours, we should send out a search party.”

“Perhaps, she’s on the phone with her parents. I asked them last weekend.”

That night as they got to their room, Shelia asked.

“Did you know about this yesterday?”

“Nope, not until before Kevin and I played tennis then had lunch earlier.”

“Well, one thing that did was take my mind off of what tonight is.”

“Just so you now, that’s a very nice, sexy dress. You’d be a great model.”

Shelia’s dress was had two solid white sections, connected by a black sequin lace midriff section, diagonal. Backless, with a black sequin lace section on the right shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving Max a romantic kiss. Her tongue, tracing his lips, before slowly entering his mouth, searching out his tongue.

“You don’t need flattery but it’s a nice touch and I did like hearing it.”

Max’s hands were doing split duty, one on her back and the other on a breast. Her hands were running through his hair. He unhooked the shoulder strap on the dress as she removed his jacket. They walked to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes. She fell onto the bed and raise her hips as Max removed her panties. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He stood up, his arms holding her butt.

“Oh, Max, your cock is so hard and feels great against my pussy.”

“Dear, your beautiful body is such a turn on. Now, next stop is the second floor.” He kissed her hard, enveloping her mouth, his tongue stabbing into her mouth dragging across the roof, then in between her teeth and lips. He lifted her up above his manhood, she used a hand to steady it as he lowered her onto his stone hard shaft.

“Fucking great, Max. Now I can ride!”Shelia squeezed with her legs and began moving up and down, while her tongue slammed into his mouth, dancing with his.

“Shelia, your pussy feels so great,”

“Max, this is going to be the best Saturday night either of us has ever had.”

_I’m so wet and horny, but time for some teasing._

> She stopped kissing and starred into his incredibly sexy green eyes. A seductive smile grew on her face.

> She leaned back, squeezing his cock as she did.

> “Oh fuck Max, that feels awesome.”

> “My cock feels alive inside of you.”

> “The way you flex and move it and your hips is driving me wild.”

> Shelia, puled herself back to Max, her tongue, dragging across his forehead and down to his lips. She puled on his upper lip, sucking it as she again began raising and lowering herself on his one-eyes monster. Max greeted her downward motions with an upward thrust.

> _He’s so strong, holding me, thrusting, kissing. I’m so wet and close._

> “Fuck me Max, our first fuck and what a great fuck. I’m coming Max, I’m commmming!”

> Her body tightened, pussy gushed as waves of pleasure washed over her. She felt Max’s arms pull her tight and then his cock filled her love canal. She felt six blasts inside, that gave her a warm glow of success. She felt some sweat on both their bodies.

> _Max is a great lover and one of the good ones._

> “Shelia, that was beautiful.”

> “Yes it was and you were right, with what you said last night. Now, let use the bed.”

> He set her down, and they quickly pulled the covers down and crawled into bed and each others arms.

> They started kissing, Max began tracing around a tit and it’s nipple, as he kissed and licked her ear, continuing down her neck and in his best Bela Lugosi, “I’m a vampire and I’m going to suck your blood and make you mine forever!”

> “Oh, count, please don’t. I’m a virgin and promised to another!”

> “I don’t care. You’re mine now. I can feel the passion of your heart, the warmth of your blood calls to me.”

> He opened his mouth and gave her neck a semi-hard fake bite. They both laughed.

> “You sound just like that actor in those old movies. My mom loves stuff like that.”

> “Thanks, but somehow I’m not sure your mom would appreciate the circumstances of my doing it.”

> “Max, don’t ever worry about that. My parents are fairly cool, as parents go. Now, I’ve got an idea.”

> Her hand reached down between his legs, his penis only semi hard but, her hand ministrations corrected that.

> One finger began swirling, slowly around the outside if his glans, She felt it grow immediately. She continued teasing the underside of his manhood, his moans of pleasure escaping into her mouth as she was kissing and licking his lips. His hand moved to her patch of heaven, and began teasing her clit.

> “Let me work this one, you worked the last one. Do it a little more then stop.”

> “Okay.” She pushed Max onto his back, shifting so both her hands could play and tease his cock and his hand could continue teasing her clit. This went on for a while. _I’m catching fire again_  
> 

> “You can stop now.” Max did. Shelia lowered her head and kissed the underside of his dick, from tip to balls, then sucked each marble into her mouth and kissed her way back up his now engorged cock.

> _OMG! His Johnson is pulsing. I’m so going to enjoy this._

> She tapped his left leg, “Bend it at the knee and move the other leg away, a bit. Yes, dear.”

> She got on her knees, facing his bent leg, her arms pulling it into her tits as she slowly impaled her snatch on his rock hard dick, her legs wrapping around his bent leg as well. She began gyrating with a circular motion as his hand was able to reach and play with a tit and nipple, massaging it slowly but firmly.

> “That feels very good, Shelia.”

> “So do you, my most impressive lover.”

> Shelia began alternating between circular and up-down motion, squeezing his manhood. Max’s hand move from her tit to her clit. She responded by using her finger tips to tease, pull, lightly squeeze his sack of marbles

> _I’m so loving this! He knows how to make love and to tend to his partners desires as well._

> His hips began moving faster, responding to her up and down motion.

> “Yes, Max, oh yes. Keep it up.”

> “Shelia, please don’t stop, my dick is about t explode.”

> “I’m riding this maverick bronco, like the cowgirl I am, Max.”

> It didn’t take much longer before Max emptied his man juice into her cunt, five times

> “Oh god Sheila, you weren’t kidding.”

> The fire inside of her, that she’d been keeping corralled, finally escaped. She felt a warmth wash over her body and her juice flooded her love canal, leaking out onto Max’s member. They stayed in that position until Max’s penis just fell out. Then she laid down next to him, her head on his chest and legs intertwined.

> “Max, you are...well you’re a really great guy and I’m so glad it was your folder I selected.”

> “So, that’s what Kevin meant when he told me that it was a 50-50 chance.”

> “Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

> “As intimate as we’ve been and are, right now, go ahead, I don’t think I’ll be embarrassed.”

> “Why no girl friend? You’re one hell of an attractive and personable guy, smart, Italian, polite. I’ve heard that many girls have been trying to get to you, and what few I’ve heard of you in bed seem to be true.”

> “Two reasons. First, they were trying to get with me. I don’t mind the flirtations and such and I’ve had short sex hook ups but that’s all they and I wanted.”

> “Okay, I understand, the second reason?”

> “Remember what I said about my dad saying go to a college in America, I was wasting my time at home?”

> Shelia sat up, a disappointed look, slightly fearful look on her face. “You lied and have girlfriend or wife back in Italy?”

> Max took her hands and entwined their fingers.

> “Relax, I’d never do that. I had a wife. I’m a widower. I was married at eighteen. She died in an accident. The Vespa she was ridding was hit by a truck. I was twenty. I spent the next two years mopping, recovering and drifting. Dad sent me here, away from all of that. You’re the first girl... no lady, who’s sparked feeling in me. You talked to me, not about me. I’m rather attracted to you and well, how would you like to do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

> Shelia looked at Max’s eyes. _He means it but.._ ”Max, would I just be a replacement.”

> “No, you’re you Shelia. I could’ve had a replacement any time in the last two years. I don’t want a replacement. I want someone who’s herself. Someone who’s smart, will and can talk to and with me. Someone who’d argue things with me, that might come up. That’s what I’m looking for Shelia, Is that something you’d be interested in?”

> She threw herself into Max’s arms. “Yes, max, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

> They started kissing, hands exploring each others bodies. The fire rekindling inside each of them.

> She felt Max’s member on her growing and it stirred more within her.

> “Max, fuck me. Get on top and fuck me for as long s we can both fuck, our first bf-gf fuck of many, many more to come.”

> Shelia rolled onto her back and spread her legs as Max slipped in between them. They were staring into each others eyes, as Max’s hard prick entered her vagina and stopped, just as its head was inside. He lowered his face and started kissing her, passionately. He licked her neck, then blew on it.

> “Oh yes, Max.”

> He repeated it and then moved on to her lips and began slowly moving the tip of his dick in and out of her pussy as his tongue grazed her lips before his tongue pushed it’s way into her mouth and danced with her tongue. Shelia's legs wrapped around his back. Despite her attempts to pull him into her, he easily resisted and slowly sank his seven and a half inch rock hard shaft into her pussy.

> _That is the best slow comfortable screw, if I ever had!_

> She latched on to his cock, not wanting it to go anywhere. Max then pulled it out and slowly back in. Yet it felt even better this time.

> “So, you want me to fuck you hard and long?”

> “Oh yes Max, slam that Italian sausage into me. Be my Casanova!”

> “I’ll be your Maximilian, I’ll be your lover but Casanova would be a very hard name to live up to.”

> Max began stroking her faster, and a little harder. He pulled himself up so his hips were in alignment and continued gyrating his hips in a circle and he rocked back and forth. In doing this he rubbed her clit which caused her to buck.

> “Oh Max, you rang my bell, do it again, do it as many times as you can.”

> _That was..is fantastic!_

> “Your wish is my command, my princess.”

> Max continued his assault on her love canal and hot button. His mouth and tongue attacked her mouth, sucking her lips, then her tongue. Shelia’s gasps and breathing became quicker.

> _I’m having a great time and his prick is magic to my pussy and clit. His tongue is tender and slick._

> _I’m like a bomb about to explode._

> “Max, my bell hasn’t stopped ringing! I’m going to come!”

> “Me to, Shelia, your body is like magic, your lips a drug, your womanhood and pussy are magic.”

> Shelia bucked and then arched her back., her legs pulled Max into her“ ax, oh Max I’m coming.”

> Max thrust hard when she arched and pulled. Her pussy had became so soaked, she felt it oozing out around Max’s cock and down to the bed.

> Max’s prick tightened inside of her and just unloaded five forceful spurts of cum inside of her.

> “Shelia that was fantastic.”

> “You were as well Max. My body has never experienced such pleasure and feeling like this. I just want you on top of me and inside of me as long as we can keep you there or until we fall asleep.”

> In the morning, Max woke up, the sheet covering half of them. Shelia’s head was on his shoulder, one of her legs was over his and his arm was holding her.

> _So, is this what Mom was hoping for when she sent me here?_


End file.
